I'm All Yours
by Zoi Balletta
Summary: "He bought me a fucking drink, it's not like I was grinding on him or anything." The brunette pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the pale skin underneath. "You're about to go into heat asshole, and you fucking know it. He could smell it." Ian growled and shoved Mickey towards the couch. A/B/O Dynamics! Purely smut Gallavich Ian/Mickey Mickey/Ian Omega!Mickey Alpha!Ian


**A/N: NOTE THAT THIS INCLUDES ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMICS, if you don't know that verse, ****don't**** read this, it'll be too fucking confusing.**

Mickey let out a bark of a laugh as Gallagher slammed him into the wall.

"You let that guy put his scent all over you." The redhead said lowly, grinding his crotch into Mickey's.

"You're the one who was giving out lap dances, you smell like about twenty different guys." Mickey gasped, and fumbled with Ian's belt.

"It's my _job_ Mick, whats your excuse?" Ian questioned, then proceeded to suck on Mickey's pulse point as he pulled down the shorter boy's boxers and grabbed onto his dick, jerking it hard and fast. Mickey let out a moan as he attempted to reply.

"He bought me a fucking drink, it's not like I was grinding on him or anything." The brunette pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the pale skin underneath.

"You're about to go into heat asshole, and you fucking know it. He could smell it." Ian shoved Mickey towards the couch.

"We're fucking bonded, he could smell that too." He commented as they both stripped off the remainder of their clothing.

"You _know_ that alpha's don't care if you're bonded, they think you're a little cock whore." Mickey glared and grabbed at Ian's waist, pushing him back first onto the couch, and climbing on top of him.

"I'm not, and you damn well know it, I'm nobody's fucking whore." he rubbed his leaking hole against Ian's member slowly, drawing out a low groan from the younger man.

"You're _mine_." Ian growled, rolling Mickey over onto the floor with surprising speed, pressing the smaller boy into the ground as he rubbed against him and latched his mouth onto Mickey's neck, breathing in the strong scent of _omega_ and _mine_.

"You know I am, so stop being such a little bitch," Mickey rolled them over again, pushing Ian's wrist down and attacking his bondmate's mouth with his own. He pulled back, staying close enough that their noses were touching, and added, "and you're mine too." Before going back in for another kiss.

And then spoken conversation stopped, and they reverted to communicating in a way that they had perfected over the years. They fought for dominance, biting and licking and touching, and eventually Mickey ended up on his knees and elbows, panting, as Ian quickly and skillfully prepared him. A second later, the fingers were removed and were slowly being replaced by a large cock. Mickey let out a sound that he would have been ashamed of it it hadn't felt so damn good. He was leaking lubrication onto their carpet, he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ian was making himself move slowly, at least at first, but Mickey was having none of it, he moved back against Ian, until he was balls deep into Mickey's lubricated hole.

"Fuuuuckkkkk-" The older boy let out brokenly, feeling full and so so good, but he was cut off when Ian started to move. The tall man moved his hips back and forth at an accelerating pace as he let out quiet pants and groans, intent on marking every inch of the man below him, to claim him again and again. Mickey was in heaven, but he was no pussy omega, and he met every one of Ian's thrusts. Ian adjusts himself slightly, moving his hips around, looking for the spot that would make Mickey all but implode with pleasure, and licks a long path up his mate's back as he thrusts. When he finds what he's looking for, he can tell by the way that Mickey clenches and lets out a low groan, and he hits that spot again and again, continuing to luck and bite and suck as he moves. Mickey's eyes are closed and his mouth his open as he feels his prostate being repeatedly hit and his orgasm growing steadily, a white hot fire in his belly. In another few thrusts he's gone, gasping as he lets out white ropes of cum. As Mickey comes, he clenches around Ian, drawing the freckles boy close to his own orgasm, and he keeps on moving as he feels his knot start to grow, throwing his head back in bliss, before he locks in place, and collapses on top of Mickey, still coming. They sink down onto the carpet, out of breath, and Mickey turns his head towards Ian, kissing him softly.

"Yours," he pants out, looking into the hazel eyes of his alpha. "I'm all yours."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, that was my first attempt at smut, so go easy on me. but please review!**


End file.
